<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Most Fun You Can Have by SecretsandPies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396756">The Most Fun You Can Have</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretsandPies/pseuds/SecretsandPies'>SecretsandPies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Bittersweet, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretsandPies/pseuds/SecretsandPies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki lies. </p><p>Thor knows this. He’s known it for a lifetime, but he continues all the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Most Fun You Can Have</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Loki lies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor knows this. He’s known it for a lifetime, but he continues all the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, Loki stays out until the early hours of the morning. He slips between the sheets when the sun is just starting to break between the curtains, smelling of smoke, Red Bull, and other men’s cologne. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night?” Thor will ask, staring at the ceiling, just the same as the last three or four hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, was ‘k.” Loki will murmur, voice muffled by the pillow where he has buried his face. He will raise one heavy hand to stroke over Thor’s chest, “Love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too. Get some rest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has known Loki nearly all his life, but still can never tell if he is as drunk as he acts in these moments. He does not slur; there is no tang of alcohol on his breath. But the next morning - closer to midday, normally - Loki will appear, clutching his head and grasping for coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am getting too old for this,” He’ll complain, “Look at me, I’m like an old man. I’m giving it up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tells Thor that he and Darcy go dancing. He preens in front of the mirror for hours before he leaves. When he’s ready to go, Thor has to stop himself from barring his way to the door. Black hair, perfect eyeliner, tight jeans and those boots - it’s all he can do to never let him out of his sight again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is how they finally started, meeting on one of these nights out. Thor remembers how he had been waiting for Tony to get back from the bar, when he’d seen Loki across the room. A jolt of recognition, closely followed by a rush of desire. Loki had been a near-constant through his adolescence. Just never one that looked quite like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been charming, at first, when Loki’s eyes widened in surprise then genuine delight. A tight hug with his slim arms. Celebratory shots, talking, introductions to each other’s friends, more shots, Tony and Darcy  disappeared, another round, and then dancing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor did not dance. He swayed side to side as Loki snaked around him, his long limbs graceful now he had grown into them. It had been strange seeing the difference, remembering Loki as an awkward teenager, and being with him in that moment. Drink and lust made his head spin, but he knew it felt right, being right there with Loki. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The music shifted, something with a dark and dirty beat, Loki pressed closer without warning. A tiny flutter of lips against each other - a return for something a bit more insistent when it wasn’t rejected. Then again, slower and dirtier, away from the dancefloor, against a wall in a dark little corner, the music all around them and drink making them sluggish in their movements. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki had gasped against the shell of his ear that they couldn’t, he had a boyfriend. Thor growled against the thin skin of his neck. He didn’t give a fuck, didn’t care about anything beyond keeping Loki right where he was: in the cage of his arms, and meeting him kiss for kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now,  Thor smokes a cigarette. He hangs out of the window of their apartment whilst Loki washes the smell of the club away in the shower, and doubts. Because so much has changed between them, but Loki always lies. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It has been a long time since I've written anything. Short and bittersweet.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>